


Nobody Leaves

by KiwiCutie013



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Apocalypse, Begging, Blood, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gore, Human/Parasite Relationships, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Mercy Killing, Murphy being an ass, Murphy blends, Murphy is a Little Shit, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Thought Projection, Violence, Z-Weed, Zombies, blends - Freeform, season2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013
Summary: If he didn’t stop her, she was going to kill him.It was him or her.But, what if there was a different ending?Takes place in season 2 right before Cassandra dies. We get to see 10K's thought process on Cassandra and as she is hunting him down and then see an alternate ending ; )
Relationships: 10K & Cassandra (Z Nation), 10K/Cassandra (Z Nation), Cassandra/Murphy (Z Nation)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Nobody Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This is multi-chapter I'm just not sure how often I'll update (Depends on the amount of support I receive and if people enjoy it) but enjoy and if you did feel free to leave a Kudos : )

He was flung onto his back, hitting the concrete under him with a thud. 

It hurt. It hurt so fucking bad, and not only because it was all the doing of someone he loved.

Blood seeped down his face as he struggled to let out a few painful coughs. It was a difficult task considering the wind had been knocked out of him.

He had to get up.

He had to. 

This had to end today.

He reluctantly forced himself to sit up just enough to track her movements. 

His vision was blurry but cleared up just enough to see her gracefully perched on a rock a few feet away from him. She looked just about ready to pounce, with her body in position and a murderous glare on her face. 

He can almost imagine her as she  _ was _ . Beautiful, with a smile that could make his day in an instant. But her messy hair and slutty costume ripped those thoughts from his mind and replaced them with the monster she was now. The monster Murphy made her into. 

His vision blurred and he struggled to see clearly. It took a few blinks for his eye sight to return to its previous state when he realized-

She was gone.

Not on the rock anymore. 

Confusion overwhelmed him as he stood up wearily. Taking a few steps away from the stone slab, he looked around. 

It was the sound of a low growl that caught his attention.

A dangerous sound that was a mix between a purr and snarl. 

He turned towards her as she seemed to have materialized on a rock a few feet from him. 

He stared at her for a second too long; a second where he was contemplating whether or not she would attack, if she would spare him. A second that gave her just enough time to let out a dark growl as she pounced towards his direction.

He ran as she chased him.

But there was no heart, no determination, in his movements. Not enough motivation to go faster. 

She easily caught up with him and tackled him to the ground, her mindless, zombie-like reflexes taking over as she grabbed his face and pressed her nails into his cheek, ramming his forehead into the ground; over and over. Injuring him just enough so that she could get away without him following her. 

She attempted to crawl away before he had a chance to get up, but he grabbed at her leg before she could. He yanked at her foot as she kicked him with her slutty white boots, attempting to free herself from his grasp.

But it was wrong.

So, very wrong. 

“Stop it!” He screamed at her, although it came out more like a beg, as if begging would do anything. 

The kick in the face he got in return probably meant she wasn’t planning on stopping. 

She attempted to crawl away once again but he grabbed at her leg and pulled her back.

“Stop it!” He yelled, less of a beg now. 

Now he was angry. 

Angry that the girl he had once loved, had been corrupted and broken apart. Torn apart piece by piece and reconstructed into this… this monster that was now trying to kill him. 

He pinned her down as she clawed at his face, growling at him with a ferocity that would scare anyone. 

It was a fight for control as he tried to keep his grasp on her.

She rolled them over so that he was pinned and held his head into place on the grass. She detained his jaw and applied pressure, pushing his head further into the dirt.

If she kept this up she would snap his neck or jaw; and that would be the end of him.

He blinked up at her, blood streaming down his eye. 

He wanted to beg.

Beg for  _ his _ Cassandra back. Not whatever she was now, the thing Murphy turned her into, the parasite he infected her with. 

He had never been afraid of anything in his life. But this? This scared him. The violent murderous glare she gave him; scared him. It wasn’t just her usual monster like glare. No. No, this was different. She  _ wanted _ him dead. At that point he had to realize something: If he didn’t stop her, she was going to kill him. 

It was him or her.

Him or the girl he would do anything for.

Him or the girl he would do anything to protect.

Him or the girl he had fallen in love with.

Him or…

Him or the demon that was about to murder him without thinking twice about it.

The thing was; she wasn’t Cassasndra anymore. That was his problem all along. He had been referring to her as Cassandra, he had been hoping that at the end of all this, she would be ok. Cured, normal. 

But that wasn’t realistic.

Hope never was.

Cassandra had died a long time ago.

All that was left was the parasite living in her shell. 

His vision went blurry as he shut his eyes tight, bits of light peeped through his vision as she pushed him closer and closer to death. 

He inched his fingers towards his pant leg and grasped the cool knife he had hidden there.

There was no way they were both making it out of this alive. 

It was him or this monster, a fight for life, and he intended to win.

_ I’m sorry _

“Cassandra.” An amused voice called from the clearing.

**Author's Note:**

> for other content such as edits follow me on Instagram @Save_Znation_


End file.
